


One Night Out Of Five

by Le_labo_de_Max



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Blood, Gore, Original Character Death(s), Other, Violence
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 07:43:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15262662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_labo_de_Max/pseuds/Le_labo_de_Max
Summary: Ethan Millers a disparu depuis cinq ans maintenant. La police n'a trouvé aucun indice, rien qui ne puisse indiquer si Ethan est encore en vie, et son emplacement. Personne ne sait. Des rumeurs courent, voient le jour, et Ethan reste introuvable.Mais la vérité, bien que cachée, est plus horrible que tout ce qu'ils n'ont jamais pu imaginer.Car Ethan a vécu une chose que personne ne mérite de vivre.Il a vécu l'enfer sur terre.





	One Night Out Of Five

**Author's Note:**

> Salut !
> 
> Tout d'abord, trigger warning : cette histoire fait mention de sang, de blessures, de mort, bref c'est horrible.
> 
> Ensuite, disons que j'en avais assez de voir des histoires FNAF se résumer à : une fille travaille à la pizzeria et rend les animatroniques dociles pour des raisons obscures.
> 
> Donc j'ai fait un mec. Et j'ai écrit ce qui est plus probable de se passer dans ce genre de situation. Aussi je voulais m'essayer à l'horreur. Bref, bonne lecture.

Tout avait commencé au début des vacances d'été. Ethan Millers, sujet de notre récit, avait du temps à tuer, beaucoup de temps. Il était étudiant, et avait besoin d'argent pour subvenir à ses besoins. Il s'était éloigné de sa famille pour prendre son indépendance, et ne le regrettait absolument pas. Après tout, il avait un studio plutôt confortable, et le calme de vivre seul lui était plus que bénéfique. Mais il s'ennuyait, voilà tout. Il s'ennuyait, et, comme dit précédemment, avait besoin d'argent. Alors il avait cherché un petit boulot, quelque chose qui lui permettrait de payer son studio, et surtout de se nourrir. Cela lui prit plusieurs semaines. Il ne savait pourquoi, mais rien n'attirait son attention. Il avait noté toutes les petites annonces qui étaient susceptibles de l'intéresser, mais avait fait une croix sur chacune d'entre elle. Comme si il avait peur de rater une annonce en particulier. Laquelle ? Il ne le savait pas. Mais il avait cherché, des semaines. Jusqu'à ce que ses yeux bruns se posent sur une annonce en particulier. Dans un tout petit cadre, au coin de la page d'un journal, elle était là. Il s'agissait d'un poste de gardien de nuit dans une petite pizzeria. Ethan vit cela comme une occasion à ne pas manquer. Il était toujours plus serein la nuit, allez savoir pourquoi. Et il n'aurait pas à parler à qui que ce soit ! C'était parfait. Il composa le numéro sans plus attendre. Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, hein ? Il avait entendu parler de cet endroit. Un des animatroniques avait complétement déraillé, et gravement blessé un jeune enfant. Mais il avait été réparé et placé à l'écart, et les autres avaient été vérifiés. Et puis, gardien de nuit, il ne risquait rien ? Il ne serait pas en contact avec ces robots effrayants. Durant ses réflexion, le numéro de la pizzeria répondit. La personne à l'autre bout du fil lui expliqua qu'il devrait venir sur place le lendemain pour passer un entretien, et qu'ensuite, ils aviseraient. Après avoir remercié la personne et raccroché, Ethan fit une petite danse de la joie. Mais il n'imaginait pas à quel point ce nouveau travail allait bouleverser sa vie.

Le lendemain, il se rendit à la pizzeria, comme convenu. Dans la salle principale, un homme âgé l'attendait. Il portait un vieux costume de velours kaki, une chemise orangée qui jurait horriblement avec sa veste, ainsi qu'une cravate grise mal nouée. Derrière lui se trouvait une jeune femme qui semblait nerveuse. Elle avait de longs cheveux rouges, un uniforme violet et avait le bras droit plâtré ainsi que de nombreux pansements sur le visage. Rassurant, pensa Ethan. La salle était assez banale. Le sol était couvert d'un carrelage en damier noir et blanc, et les murs étaient décorés de divers dessins d'enfants, ainsi que de posters à l'effigie de l'animatronique vedette de la pizzeria, Freddy Fazbear. Il y avait également une scène au fond de la salle, sur laquelle étaient entreposés les animaux robotisés. Le brun frissonna à leur vue et s'empressa d'aborder le propriétaire.

\- Bonjour, je viens pour le poste de gardien de nuit... commença Ethan.

\- Ah, bien, vous êtes là ! S'exclama l'homme. Justement, notre ancienne gardienne -il montra du doigt la femme nerveuse- s'est blessée, je vous accorde donc le travail !

\- Sans entretien ? S'étonna Ethan.

\- Vous n'avez pas besoin de compétences particulières, rit l'homme en balayant ses paroles d'un revers de la main.

Ethan haussa un sourcil mais ne dit rien. Il croisa le regard apeuré de la femme et s'interrogea.

\- Excusez-moi, vous vous êtes blessée ici ?

\- O-oh, je... balbutia-t-elle.

\- Dinah s'est blessée dans un accident de voiture, coupa l'homme. Fâcheuse histoire !

Le brun trouvait tout cela très suspicieux. Mais il avait besoin de ce boulot, et accepta donc. L'homme lui donna un uniforme semblable à celui de la femme qu'il renvoya chez elle, non sans lui avoir lancé un regard appuyé.

\- Vous commencez ce soir.

Et sur ces mots, l'homme retourna à l'arrière de la pizzeria. Cette dernière était fermée ce jour là, et Ethan eut donc tout le loisir de la visiter pour se familiariser avec les lieux. Il croisa plusieurs fois le regard des animatroniques, et serra les dents pour éviter d'autres frissons. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

Le soir arrivé, Ethan se changea dans un débarras et écouta paresseusement les dernières recommandations du propriétaire. Apparemment, un des précédents gardiens lui avait laissé des instructions et des conseils. L'homme sortit de la pizzeria, laissant les clés dans les mains d'Ethan, et, au moment ou celui ci allait se diriger vers le bureau qui était maintenant le sien, quelqu'un lui attrapa le poignet.

\- AAAH !

\- Chht ! Ne crie pas s'il te plait ! Je ne suis pas sensée être ici ! Dit la voix enrouée de Dinah.

\- Dinah ? Tu m'as fait peur !

\- Désolée, dit-elle avec un sourire d'excuse. Je voulais te donner des conseils, enfin, te prévenir...

\- Mais l'autre gardien en a déjà laissé, non ?

\- Oui, je sais, je les ai entendus... Et je n'ai pas écouté... S'il te plait, fais attention à toi. C'est plus dangereux que ce qu'il en paraît.

\- Attends, c'est ici que tu t'es blessée ?

\- Oui...

\- Mais, que s'est-il passé ? demanda Ethan, confus.

\- Je n'ai pas le temps, et toi non plus ! S'empressa-t-elle de dire. Va dans le bureau, fait attention à ta batterie, et surveille les couloirs !

Sur ces mots, elle le poussa vers l'intérieur de la pizzeria et s'en alla. Alors, c'était définitivement inquiétant. Ethan ne put s'empêcher de regarder tout autour de lui alors qu'il se dirigeait vers son bureau. Une étiquette au dos de son uniforme le démangeait et les mots de Dinah le tracassaient. Si il était vraiment en danger, il avait fait une grave erreur en choisissant ce travail. Mais c'était trop tard. Il allait tenir cette nuit, et verrait ensuite. Peut-être n'était-ce pas si grave ?

Il entra dans son bureau au moment même où toutes les lumières de la pizzeria s'éteignirent de manière programmée. Parfait, pensa-t-il, maintenant je n'ai qu'une petite ampoule ridicule au dessus de ma tête. Il s'installa, vérifia que les lumière dans les couloirs adjacents étaient fonctionnelles et testa les caméras une à une. Il pouvait déjà voir les animatroniques sur scène, à peine visibles dû au manque de lumière. Il pouvait aussi voir un rideau avec un panneau indiquant "pirate's cove", et il devina que c'était là qu'avait été placé Foxy, le plus effrayant d'entre eux. Alors qu'il frottait ses mains sur ses bras pour se réchauffer - mais qui avait donc décidé de placer un ventilateur allumé à cet endroit ? il n'osait pas y toucher-, le téléphone posé sur le bureau s'alluma dans un bruit grésillant et commença à diffuser un message.

\- Bonjour... bonjour? résonna une voix dans la pièce. Euh, je voulais enregistrer un message pour vous aider à vous installer durant cette première nuit. Hum, j'ai travaillé dans ce bureau avant vous. Je termine ma dernière semaine, en fait. Donc, je sais que ça peut être un peu épuisant et stressant, mais je suis ici pour vous dire qu'il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Donc, concentrons-nous sur la première semaine. D'accord ?

Qui que cet homme soit, il avait tenu plusieurs semaines, et semblait en bon état ? Eh bien, il n'y avait peut-être pas tant de choses à craindre. Peut-être que Dinah s'était juste trop approchée des animaux robotisés.

\- Euh, voyons, reprit la voix, il y a d'abord une introduction de la compagnie, je suis supposé la lire. C'est une procédure, vous voyez. "Bienvenue chez Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, un endroit magique pour les enfants et les adultes, où la fantaisie et l'amusement prennent vie. Fazbear Entertainment n'est pas responsable des dommages à la propriété ou à la personne. le rapport sur les personnes disparues sera déposé dans les 90 jours, ou dès que les biens et les locaux auront été soigneusement nettoyés et blanchis, et que les tapis auront été remplacés."

Okay, ça c'était très inquiétant. Cette compagnie était au courant de ce qui arrivait au sein de sa pizzeria ? Et ils avaient juste décidé de faire une procédure de rapport ?

\- ... maintenant ça peut sembler être un mauvais plan, je sais, mais il n'y a vraiment rien à craindre. Euh, les animatroniques ici deviennent un peu bizarres la nuit, mais est-ce que je les blâme ? Si j'étais obligé de chanter ces mêmes chansons stupides pendant vingt ans et que je n'avais jamais pris de bain, je serais probablement un peu irritable la nuit aussi. Alors, rappelez-vous, ces personnages ont une place spéciale dans le cœur des enfants et nous devons leur montrer un peu de respect, d'accord ?

Est-ce que cet homme essayait de le convaincre de juste laisser passer tout cela ? C'est sûr, Ethan irait se renseigner après cette nuit. Quelqu'un devait arrêter ça !

\- Alors, sachez que les personnages ont tendance à errer un peu. Euh, ils sont laissés dans une sorte de mode d'itinérance la nuit. Euh ... Quelque chose à propos de leurs servos bloqués s'ils sont éteints trop longtemps... ils avaient l'habitude de se promener pendant la journée aussi. Mais après l'accident avec Foxy... Ouais... C'est incroyable que le corps humain puisse vivre sans le lobe frontal, non ?

Le stress devait avoir définitivement attaqué le mental de ce pauvre gars, il parlait de toute cette histoire avec une nonchalance effrayante.

-... Maintenant concernant votre sécurité, le seul vrai risque pour vous en tant que veilleur de nuit, s'il y en a, est le fait que ces personnages, s'ils vous voient après le couvre-feu, ne vous reconnaîtront probablement pas en tant que personne. Ils vous verront probablement comme un endosquelette métallique sans son costume. Puisque c'est contre les règles ici chez Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, ils essaieront probablement de vous fourrer de force dans un costume.

Tout s'expliquait. Ethan était tremblant, il ne risquait rien de moins que sa vie dans cette stupide pizzeria alors qu'il aurait simplement pu travailler dans un bar ou un supermarché.

\- Heu, ce ne serait pas si mal si les costumes eux-mêmes n'étaient pas remplis de traverses, de fils, et de dispositifs animatroniques, en particulier autour de la zone du visage. Je suppose que vous pouvez bien imaginer comment cette situation pourrait vous causer un certain inconfort... et la mort. Euh, les seules parties de votre corps qui verraient probablement la lumière du jour seraient vos yeux et vos dents quand ils sortiraient du devant du masque... Heh.

Ethan eut un haut le cœur. C'était absolument affreux. Rien de tout cela n'était sûr, légal, ou Dieu sait d'autre. Il devait tenir cette nuit et, après, il démissionnerait. Il était trop jeune pour mourir, bon sang ! Et surtout pas de cette manière !

\- O-Ouais, ils ne vous disent pas ces choses quand vous vous inscrivez. Mais bon, le premier jour devrait être un jeu d'enfant. Je discuterai avec vous demain. Euh, vérifiez ces caméras, et n'oubliez pas de fermer les portes seulement si c'est absolument nécessaire. Vous devez conserver de la batterie. Bonne nuit.

Bonne nuit, bonne nuit. Il aurait deux mots à toucher à ce type, après cette nuit. On n'avait pas idée d'encourager les gens à risquer leur vie ainsi, vraiment ! Ethan plaça le moniteur des caméras face à lui et les surveilla. Trois heures étaient déjà passées, étonnamment, et un animatronique manquait déjà à l'appel sur la scène. C'était le lapin bleu... Bonnie, si il se souvenait bien. Il le chercha sur les caméras et le trouva dans la salle principale de la pizzeria, debout entre deux tables. Flippant, pensa-t-il. Les autres ne bougeaient pas, et, prit d'une paranoïa, il allumait régulièrement les lumières dans les couloirs. La batterie baissait et était déjà à sa moitié. Il n'était que quatre heure ! Ethan n'était pas rassuré du tout. Il sentait une pression en lui monter, comme si quelque chose allait arriver, inévitablement. Il observa de nouveau Bonnie, et il vit qu'il avait bougé. Il était maintenant dans le couloir de droite ! Il devait faire quelque chose, mais avec la batterie, la porte ne serait pas fermée éternellement. Il décida de la fermer tout de même, il n'avait pas le choix. Il entendit un léger coup sur la porte, ce qui le fit sursauter. Les battement de son cœur étaient accélérés, et il avait l'impression que ce dernier pouvait s'arrêter à tout moment. Il vérifia une nouvelle fois les caméra, lançant de temps à autres des coups d'œil angoissés à l'indicateur de batterie qui affichait vingt pour cent, et chercha Bonnie. Il était revenu dans la salle. Ethan soupira de soulagement. Mais ce soulagement fut de courte durée.

Il aperçut un mouvement sur l'une des caméras, et, avant qu'il ne puisse réaliser ce qui lui arrivait, une masse entra en trombe dans le bureau. Le brun hurla tandis qu'une douleur aiguë lui transperçait le bras gauche. Il pouvait le voir, Foxy le tirait hors du bureau, son crochet enfoncé dans le biceps du gardien qui tentait vainement de se débattre. Ethan ne pouvait s'arrêter de crier de douleur, le sang avait complètement imbibé le côté gauche de son uniforme et il n'était plus capable d'agir ou de penser correctement. Et cet animatronique, ses mouvements étaient bien trop fluides pour une machine. Le renard robotisé le traina à travers la pizzeria, laissant une trainée de sang derrière lui, et l'amena dans le même débarras où le brun s'était changé quelques heures auparavant. Son bras ne bougeait plus, trop abîmé par le crochet de Foxy, et son visage était excessivement pâle. Il tenta une nouvelle fois de se débattre, en vain. Il n'avait plus la force nécessaire, et avait presque accepté son sort, comme dans une sorte de transe, ou de mécanisme de défense psychologique. Mais lorsqu'il aperçu les costumes entreposés là, il sortit de son état second, des cris étranglés sortirent de sa gorge, et il arracha son bras à l'étreinte du renard, causant des dégâts irréversible sur son membre. Il tomba au sol, les jambes faibles, mais se releva et se mit à courir à travers les couloirs, seulement pour heurter quelque chose et se retrouver de nouveau au sol. Des spasmes de panique le traversaient, et les larmes brouillaient sa vision, déjà trouble et sombre dû à la douleur et la perte de sang. Devant lui se tenait Bonnie, qui le fixait de ses yeux vides. Il secoua la tête de gauche à droite, reculant comme il le pouvait, sentant le monde autour de lui tourner. L'animatronique ne perdit pas de temps et l'attrapa, son étreinte plus puissante que celle de Foxy, et le traina de nouveau vers le débarras.

À cet instant, Ethan comprit qu'il ne lui servait plus à rien de se débattre. Il était tenu par son seul bras valide au dessus d'un costume poussiéreux, et de là haut, il pouvait apercevoir les circuits à l'intérieur. Il serra les dents. Ce ne serait pas si mal si les costumes eux-mêmes n'étaient pas remplis de traverses, de fils, et de dispositifs animatroniques, en particulier autour de la zone du visage. Je suppose que vous pouvez bien imaginer comment cette situation pourrait vous causer un certain inconfort... et la mort. Il entendait encore la voix de ce type au téléphone. Oh, il aurait bientôt tout le loisir d'expérimenter cet inconfort.

Ce fut rapide, mais pas sans douleur. Il sentait chaque fil, chaque ressort, chaque morceau métallique le transpercer de part en part, le déchirer. Il ne savait même plus si ce hurlement était le sien ou le bruit assourdissant des circuits de mettant en place. Il était quasiment inconscient lorsque le masque du costume fut placé de force sur sa tête, l'achevant. Ethan venait de mourir, à vingt-et-un ans, dans d'atroces souffrance.

Oui, c'est ainsi qu'Ethan disparu, ne donnant plus signes de vie.

Mais ce que peu savent, c'est que la souffrance du jeune homme a subsisté, et s'est imprégnée sur le costume.

Si vous travaillez en tant que veilleur de nuit dans la pizzeria Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, prenez garde. Un animatronique de plus sera à vos trousse.


End file.
